Light and Longing
by Blue Square
Summary: The moments we share are the threads that weave the future.
1. Tick of the Clock

A Tick of the Clock

:

:

_Few sights rival Diagon Alley at sunset_. Luna savored the way red and orange draped themselves over the various magicals threading through the street. Taking an absentminded spoonful of rainbow sherbet, her eyes followed alley-goers. Teens waving goodbye, mothers herding children, couples laughing, and loners slipping between with practiced ease. _The lifeblood of our world_.

For a moment, her thoughts strayed backwards. To quick glances, narrowed eyes, purchases and precious ones close. _That time has passed_, she reminded herself, the memories slipping away. Laughter caught her attention, and her eyes were quick to see a pair of men turn the corner.

The first wore robes of rich cut and quality, the second more commercial - having seen use from selling books in Flourish and Blotts. His name escaped her. The former carried a book, gold lettering barely visible. A red leather cover, worn and scratched.

They move closer, and she made an educated guess. Satisfaction flared when she confirmed the title, smiling at the pair without conscious thought. Then the alley swallowed them, and her eyes turned to other points of interest.

:

:

Words: 182

Brough to you by the letter D

Quick Note: This collection of drabbles was written thanks to the Alphabet soup challenge from Namna-dono.


	2. Female of the Species

Female of the Species

:

:

The invitation had been a whim. Stray thought provoked by opportunity. He was hard pressed to keep his eyes diplomatically roving, as she contrasted so boldly from the other guests. Dark blue robes were swirled with bright green lines, and a tiara of shimmering purple feathers. Luminescent. Exotic.

_Beautiful_.

Glancing at his parents across the hall, their amusement was plain as they navigated the crowd. Glad-handing and exchanging words-

Ms. Lovegood was facing away from him now. Hair in an up-do, flashing the back of her neck. The urge to caress it, mar its flawless skin in the heat of a moment, rekindled his ever-present hunger.

He knew the need was biological, but there was a part of him that couldn't stop picturing her in his arms. Wondering what she would look like, what she would sound like, what she would _taste_ like-

"A queer sight, isn't she?" Gregor Holmes, his coworker, commented.

Rolf h'mmed diplomatically. _Back off, _he wanted to growl. Would have, if he wasn't bound by the rules of public forums. Narrow-minded, gossiping, invasive groups.

Her father owned _The Quibbler_. And she was the most elusive of Hogwart's Defenders.

This called for subtlety.

:

:

Words: 196

Brought to you by the letter X

Quick Note: The definition of "queer" is "eccentic, a deviation from the norm."


	3. Vibrant Letters

Vibrant Letters

:

:

Every day for three weeks, the same owl brought her a small bouquet of flowers.

Daffodils. _New beginnings. One is paid to Prince Charles annually for uncultivated lands on the Isle of Sicily._ Hollyhock. _Standing out from a crowd. Given to Apollo, so that the sun would continue to shine. _Marigolds. _Charm against unkind gossip, a nod to creativity. Once believed to guard against the Black Plague. _Sunflowers. _Radiance. Happiness._ _Worn as symbols for sun worship._

It started the day after she attended the Scamander family's midsummer gala. The one public social event she had chosen to attend this year to keep the press satisfied. A chuckle escaped her, knowing and content. No doubt, she would be at the Potter Holiday Bash later in the year.

Luna basked in gratitude directed towards her friends. People who met her halfway. _A rare quality._ Letting her drift as she pleased, sometimes even joined her! The first few years at Hogwarts had been...challenging, but had been worth the wait.

Her slim fingers held aloft a yellow tulip. _Beautiful smile._ _It's ancestor has black where the petal sprouted, suggesting passion._

A symbol, that change was in her future.

:

:

Words: 194

Brought to you by the letter Y


	4. Head to Head

Head to Head

:

:

Rolf was floored. Literally. The shaggy rug beneath him a sensual counterpoint to Luna's back against his chest.

"A gift from an articshelf siren,"she had remarked.

He had raised a challenging brow _"I've never seen one of those during my research."_

A slim hand reached for his shoulder, a face brought close to his ear. _"So you think the world can only been seen?" _Her breath had been warm, voice low.

The end of that...conversation, had segued swiftly into fantasy. He had thought her shy, naive, absent-minded. Well...she proved him wrong. Deliciously, deliciously wrong. Mindful of Luna's sleeping form, he turned his thoughts elsewhere.

He was in awe at the audacity of the man he was before. That he had dared to presume what she was. Luna was truly a woman of another class, and he found himself thinking of their meetings in the future.

This was a conquest he would keep close to the chest.

:

:

Words: 157

Brought to you by the letter I


	5. Everybody Does It

Everybody Does It

:

:

"-and I've found that most 'research' on the Augurey from that time period is actually a bunch of terrified chicken scratch. They never got close to it."

Luna tilted her head. Quiet. Waiting.

"Mind you, I'm grateful Grandfather wrote the book, but my researcher tendencies cry fowl-"

She smiled at the pun.

"-at the lack of evidence. When I mentioned with new information he could re-release the book, he throws his hands into the air." Rolf looked away for the moment, the only sign of his silent sigh the contraction of his chest.

She waited until his attention came back. "Have you thought about publishing it yourself?"

"Publish it my-" he cut himself off, face intrigued.

So it hadn't occurred to him.

Luna chuckled. A flash of pain passed through his eyes. She reached a hand across the table and held one of his. "Says the daughter of a publisher," she pointed out airily.

A split second of sheepishness. Then he was himself again. Her pride patted her on the back, _Still got it. _

"I'll have to think about that," he decided. Then brought her hand close for a kiss.

:

:

Words: 191

Brought to you by the letter T


	6. Everything Reminds Me of You

Everything Reminds Me of You

:

:

"Still pining for your latest, are we?" Gregor teased lightly.

Rolf glared, fighting the sudden urge to stand up from the rocky overlook he sat on. "I am not..._pining,_" he growled, indignant. His coworker laughed quietly, then crouched next to him. Their eyes flicked down at the reminder of the long drop, dismissing it just as quick.

"What's so different about this one?" He asked. A silence grew between them, Gregor watching him with keen eyes. "Don't want to share?" He continued. Rolf turned his face away. "Too ashamed, per-"

"_Never!_" Rolf snarled, on his feet and in his space faster than he could blink. "Don't you _ever_ imply such a thing _again_."

Gregor slowly put his hands in the air. Palms forward, a gesture of peace. "I will not _ever_ do so in the future," he swore. "You've got it bad for her, mate."

"I know," Rolf agreed, sitting back down and looking down at the drop.

"Moreso than usual-"

"I _know_," Rolf moaned

"As long as you know," Gregor nodded in satisfaction. "So, would we have more luck finding nests north or south?"

:

:

Words: 185

Brought to you by the letter F


	7. A Third Dimension

A Third Dimension

:

:

The midday sun was pleasant while sitting under Fortiscue's cheerful umbrellas. Luna was slowly working on a small sundae, eyes idly watching people go about their day.

And yet, it wasn't as fun as she remembered.

By the time her sundae was devoured, she had leaned back in her chair with crossed legs feeling melancholic. Her face was pensive as she looked at the table without seeing it. Fingers tracing the tabletop without direction.

There was emotion in her system. Unfamiliar. Vast. Light. A pinprick that only hurt when you acknowledged it. Hovering over her thoughts. Grabbing at them and-

_Loneliness_, she realized. Thankfully, not the all-consuming storm as when Mum died. More like a balloon that had seen better days, drifting a few feet of the ground. As if the world was less that it should be. Flatter.

_You're being melodramatic_, she scolder herself. Then shooed Wrackspurts away with experienced hands and a smile. Inhaled deeply, held it for three seconds, and exhaled.

_I wonder if Rolf's busy tonight?_

:

:

Words: 168

Brought to you by the letter H


	8. It's a Talent

It's a Talent

:

:

He shouldn't be so surprised, honestly. Where there were Potters, there were Weasleys.

Rolf was game. All he had to do was make it through the tests. If he passed, he wouldn't be prevented from joining the real party, starting in an hour. He was informed he had twenty minutes to prepare.

Throwing a confident smile to Luna, he wondered aloud "Will you be taking pictures?"

Her laughter turned heads, the kiss on his cheek raising eyebrows. "Actually, one of the rules is no documentation in any way. Not even by pensive."

That settled it. He was ready.

It wasn't too difficult. Sing nursery songs, eat prank candy, answer embarrassing questions. Then came the final test.

"Pick one person in this room, except he or she who invited you. Tell them one thing you never told anyone in your _entire_ _life_."

Wizards and witches being tested spread through the room. Rolf immediately walked to the infamous Weasley twin. Whispered in his good ear.

George stared thoughtfully. Then walked away.

Luna sighed, content, turning to Ginny, "Isn't he wonderful?"

The redheads couldn't help but think how alike the two were.

:

:

Words: 189

Brought to you by the letter S


	9. Bisected

Bisected

:

:

_New Creature Spotted in Diagon Alley!_

_For those of you who are partial to a good hat, I have some startling news for you. Gent Eels (hard g, rhymes with rent!) are lurking on the brims. With such a comfortable perch, they are free to jab you with their tail while you're on the go._

_For the past several weeks I've been observing them tap, jab, poke, nudge, slap, and shove at wizards attempting to hold a good conversation. If you are having a bad conversation, their minds seem to wander._

_Have you observed the Gent Eel at work? I'd love to hear from you. Please contact the Quibbler with all observations and speculations._

Xeno smiled at the first draft, bouncing in place with excitement. _That'll show the Scamander boy!_ Waggling his fingers in a spot of mock casting, he cackled at his thrown gauntlet. _Gotta do better than that for my girl._

The boy'd obviously never dated a Lovegood before!

:

:

Words: 161

Brought to you by the letter G


	10. A State of Being

A State of Being

:

:

His coworkers had thought him cracked.

Rolf's love was unparalleled when it came to making people eat their own thoughts. Luna ghosted through the underbrush like she wasn't even there. Comparable to leaving the physical plane of existence.

It had taken a while, but Gregor was the first one to approach her. Paid compliment and then asked her humbly for tips on how she did it. His love looked at the man in askance before clarity surfaced.

"Move with the world, not against it," Luna replied airily, not even looking at him anymore. Her head tilted slightly, and body adjusting so minutely Rolf would not have caught it without his intimate knowledge.

Gregor sighed, turning to Rolf with a raised brow.

Rolf purposely bugged his eyes in response.

His friend pouted childishly, sighing. Then began imitating Luna. By this point, everyone was doing the same. Badly. Not that Rolf was an exception, he was just less awkward about it.

Catching Luna's eye, Rolf threw her an appreciative glance.

She responded by sashaying away. Slowly.

:

:

Words: 174

Brought to you by the letter Q

Quick Note: With this drabble, I've completed the challenge. I'm sad to see it finished - it was fun to write!


End file.
